presque parfais
by wandha
Summary: Une histoire quelque peu différente de la trame de la série, avec pour personnages principaux Rachel et Santana.
1. Chapter 1

Se sont mes premiers pas dans l'univers de Glee .Je me suis éprise du couple Rachel et Santana, bien qu'il ne soit que dans l'imaginaire des fans^^. Pour celles et ceux qui suivent "retour aux sources" sur le couple Calzona la suite sera publiée cette semaine, je ne l'abandonne pas contrairement aux apparences.^^ Juste de nouvelles inspirations..

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Rachel savait qu'elle était chanceuse, elle avait une famille aimante, qui bien que composée de deux pères était acceptée et appréciée dans sa petite ville. Elle avait le petit ami parfais Finn Hudson, un joueur de football, le garçon le plus mignon et le plus convoité du lycée. Et c'est parce qu'elle était la copine de Finn, que Rachel était l'une des filles, si se n'est la fille, la plus populaire de son lycée. Elle ne se leurrait pas elle savait que sans Finn à son bras, la diva qu'elle était ne serait pas la plus appréciée des élèves. Se n'est toute fois par pour sa qu'elle était avec le garçon, elle l'aimait sincèrement. Il était doux et savait se montrer charmant. Ils formaient tous deux le couple idéal.

C'était au bras de son homme qu'elle entrait par la porte principale du lycée, arpentant fièrement le couloir principal, elle aimait l'attention qu'elle recevait que ce soit des regards envieux ou respectueux, elle était la reine des abeilles. Pour compléter ce tableau parfait, elle était Capitaine du Glee club, ce qui était certainement sa plus grande fierté. Sa faisait partie de son plan d'avenir.

Elle devait avec son club remporter les régionales au vu de se rendre au Nationale. Là, elle se ferait repérer par les gens de la partie, serait recrutée pour la plus grande des écoles et poursuivrait son chemin vers Broadway. Elle se marierait avec Finn et avant ses vingt cinq ans, recevrait son premier Tony Award. Elle savait qu'elle avait du talent et elle n'avait pas honte de le dire à qui voulait l'entendre. Mais elle travaillait aussi dure pour tout cela, le talent ne suffisant pas, elle était une bosseuse, une perfectionniste. Elle savait que ces camarades étaient parfois un peu dépassé par ses ambitions et sa sois disant démesure. Mais elle en avait que faire, rien, ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'atteindre son rêve.

C'est en chantonnant qu'elle entra dans la salle du Glee club, elle était toujours la première à y être, c'était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait. Mais ce jour là, elle fut étonnée d'y trouver Santana Lopez assise face au piano, les mains pausées sur le clavier. Rachel était plus qu'étonnée, elle vit la Latina bouger ses doigts rapidement, pourtant aucun son ne sortait. La jeune fille ne faisait que caresser les touches. La diva décida d'annoncer sa présence.

-Bonjour Santana. La demoiselle sursauta se tournant rapidement vers la nouvelle venue.

-Naine. Rachel grimaça au surnom. Santana était la seule personne de ce lycée, qui semblait ouvertement la mépriser.

-Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano. Dit-elle simplement.

-Pourquoi le saurais-tu ? Rétorqua Santana tout en se levant, elle ramassa son sac et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Rachel ne fit rien pour la retenir. Cette fille la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle mettait tous le monde mal à l'aise, à l'exception de Puck, de Sam et de Brittany qui étaient les seules personnes de ce lycée à pouvoir lui adresser la parole sans se faire verbalement agresser. Elle avait ses raisons et de bonnes, les litres de boissons glacées qui avaient été jetés à son visage, au fil des ans l'avait rendue suspicieuse et défensive. Il semblait que ce genre d'incident arrivait moins souvent, du moins à la connaissance de Rachel. Elle était tombée sur la Latina se changeant dans les toilettes en maudissant en espagnole quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle lui avait proposé son aide, mais avait été rembarrée aussi sec. Elle avait alors parlé avec Finn, lui demandant pourquoi ce genre de chose était faite et pourquoi Santana était l'une des cibles favorite de ces attaques. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était comme la loi de la nature, qu'on n'y pouvait rien. Lopez était le lapin, les sportives les loups. Elle lui avait dit que c'était ridicule et qu'elle ne voyait rien d'autre que de la méchanceté gratuite derrière cela.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes soudainement pour elle ? Avait-il finit par demander légèrement agacé.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je l'ai vue couverte de cette glace colorée aujourd'hui. Et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on lui fait subir sa aussi souvent. Elle est un peu rude, mais pas dangereuse.

Finn avait secoué la tête à cela.

-Crois-moi elle sait pourquoi ! Rachel c'était demandé ce que sa voulait dire. Mais n'avait pas osé pousser la question.

L'incident du matin lui était rapidement sortit de l'esprit. Elle profita pleinement du rassemblement du Glee club, avant de poursuivre sa routine quotidienne.

Le lendemain elle croisa de nouveau le chemin de Santana, mais en classe cette fois. Elle vit la Latina s'entretenir avec son professeur de littérature qui lui fit signe de s'installer à la seule table encore libre au fond de la classe. C'était étrange, car Santana ne suivait pas ce cours habituellement, elle haussa les épaules, décidant que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Mais sa curiosité fut piquée, lorsqu'au fil de la journée, elle se rendit compte que la Latina avait également intégré son cours de math et son cours d'histoire. Elle resta un long moment fixer sa camarade parler au professeur de science devinant que sa allait également être un cours qu'elles allaient partager. Au moment de s'installer Santana soupira, réalisant que la seule place disponible était à côté de Rachel Berry. Elle fut ennuyer de sentir le regard de la diva posé sur elle.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle le ton mordant. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit la fille sursauter.

-Pourquoi changes-tu de classe en court d'année. Nous allons entrer dans le second trimestre et…

-Sa ne te regarde pas Minuscule.

-Bien je suis au regret de t'informer que je me sens concernée, lorsqu'une nouvelle personne intègre toutes mes classes.

-Tous ne tournent pas autour de toi naine.

Rachel la foudroya du regard, avant de se concentrer sur ses cours, ne portant plus la moindre attention à sa voisine de table. S'est contrariée, qu'elle quitta la classe, se jetant dans les bras réconfortant de son copain.

-Hey, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Santana Lopez ! Sa réponse était simple.

-Quoi ?

-Depuis ce matin, elle a intégré tous mes cours et lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle m'a rembarrée. Voyant l'air menaçant de son copain elle décida de changer de sujet. Finn n'avait pas besoin de se créer des problèmes à cause des mauvaises manières de cette fille.

-Mais peut importe maintenant que je suis dans tes bras. Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se rendirent à la cafétéria, rejoignant leur groupe constitué du Glee club. Mercedes et Kurt s'échangeaient leurs potins, tandis que Brittany nourrissait Artie boule de raisin par boule de raisin. Quin et Puck s'embrassaient sans vergogne, Sugar mangeait tranquillement sous le regard rêveur de Rory. Tina et Mike se disputaient sur leur plan de soirée, un midi typique en somme. Le brouhaha du réfectoire fut momentanément interrompu lorsque trois footballeurs munis de slushis traversaient les lieux, tous les regards les suivaient se demandant qui était la cible du jour. Tous, sauf Santana et Sam qui discutaient leur tournant le dos. Et ce jusqu'à ce que le liquide froid s'abatte à trois reprises sur la Latina. Il ne lui fallut que dix secondes pour bondir sur ses pieds, prête à se jeter sur les gars, qui riaient de bon cœur tous comme la plupart des élèves du réfectoire. Elle se serait jeté sur eux si Sam ne l'avait éloigné des lieux, la portant littéralement hors de la pièce.

Rachel se sentit immédiatement coupable.

-C'est toi ? demanda-t-elle à Finn bien que sachant déjà la réponse.

-Elle ne peut pas parler à ma copine comme ça sans en faire les frais.

-Finn, elle n'a rien fait de mal, rien d'aussi mal pour se faire humiliée ainsi.

-Hey où vas-tu ? Demanda Artie à Brittany qui quittait son siège.

-Je vais voir Sanny. Sam n'est pas aussi bon que moi pour la calmer. Elle fut rejoins par Puck.

-Sérieusement, vous pourriez lui foutre la paix quelques jours. Elle mérite mieux.

Rachel les regarda partir la boule au ventre.

-C'était inutile et immature Finn. Dit-elle avec colère, avant de se lever à son tour, mais elle arriva trop tard car elle vit Santana sortir par la porte principale, accompagnée de Puck.

Son après midi lui parut interminable, le remord la rongeait. Elle avait ignoré les sms que Finn lui avait envoyés. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, lui qui était si doux, pouvait être si haineux envers Santana. Elle avait décidé de lui faire passer un moment difficile pour son action. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que toute la situation du midi était du à sa curiosité et à son orgueil. Elle se promit de ne plus jamais se plaindre de Santana devant Finn. La fille était désagréable sa ne faisait aucun doute, mais elle ne méritait pas sa.

A l'heure du Glee club, Rachel s'assit aux côtés de Brittany, ignorant une fois encore son copain.

-Alors comment sa c'est passer avec Santana ? Demanda-t-elle c'étant installée près de la blonde dans le but de prendre des nouvelles de la Latina.

-Elle a dut partir, elle n'avait plus de tenue dans son casier et elle ne pouvait pas rester collante sinon elle aurait été en retard pour son rendez vous.

-Son rendez-vous ?

-Oui après les cours, elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de se doucher, alors elle est partie plus tôt.

Rachel n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger d'avantage car Mr Schuester fit son entrer, effaçant toutes les préoccupations de Rachel. La musique avait ce pouvoir sur elle.

Le lendemain alors qu'elle se rendait comme à son habitude à la salle de chant, elle fut accueillit par une mélodie au piano, c'était une musique mélancolique qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Son interprète n'était autre que Santana. La demoiselle n'avait pas conscience de sa présence, ses yeux étaient fermés. Rachel observa, les doigts fins frapper parfaitement les touches, le rythme du doigter d'abords lent s'accéléra au fil du morceau. Les mains agiles parcouraient le clavier avec grâces. C'était beau, bien que triste, sa fin sembla arriver trop vite.

-Woaw, tu es douée. Elle le dit avant de penser à son action, elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille sursauter.

-Bien sure ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te surprendre. J'ai l'habitude de venir ici tôt tous les jours.

-Peut importe. Elle se leva, la scène semblait du déjà vu.

-Tu n'as pas à partir, tu peux continuer à jouer, sa ne me dérange pas. Je veux dire, c'était vraiment beau Santana.

-Si je reste, je vais finir par te dire quelque chose d'offensant ! Et je n'ai aucune envie de slushi aujourd'hui! Son ton était grinçant, elle était au seuil de la porte lorsque Rachel lui cria qu'elle était désolée. Santana pivota alors sur elle-même, Rachel l'interpréta comme une invitation à développer sa pensée.

-Je n'étais absolument pas au courant de cette attaque de slushis, je peux te le jurer sur Barbra. Et je ne la cautionne absolument pas. Je trouve sa puérile et absurde.

-Mais le chérubin géant, qui te serre de copain en est plutôt fan. Alors pour la sécurité de mes habilles, je te demanderais de bien vouloir rester le plus loin possible de moi.

Elle partit sur ces paroles, laissant Rachel abasourdie. Se n'était pas tant la demande que la politesse de celle-ci qui la laissa sans voix. C'est une curiosité et un intérêt grandissant pour la pianiste qu'engendra cet échange. Quoi qu'il arrivait, Rachel se promis de garder un œil attentif sur Santana Lopez, la demoiselle était décidément pleine de surprises.

* * *

Le morceau que Santana interprète est "comptine d'un autre été" de Yann TIERSEN.


	2. Chapter 2

Respecter la demande de Santana fut facile pour Rachel, étant donné qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur la demoiselle. Et ce, malgré que Santana ai rejoins presque toutes ses classes. Il n'y avait qu'en cours de science que la Latina ne pouvait lui échapper, le reste du temps la demoiselle faisait un travail incroyable en l'évitant. Aussitôt que les cours étaient finit, Santana était hors de la salle de classe, Rachel ne la croisait plus dans les couloirs, elle ne la voyait plus à la cafétéria, ce qui l'amena à se demander où sa camarade déjeunait. Et le jour de la demande particulière de Santana, fut la dernières fois qu'elle la vit dans la salle de chorale. Tous les efforts de la jeune fille étaient payants. Si au début Rachel était un peu peiner par la situation, elle l'oublia très vite.

Elle était de nouveau en bons termes avec Finn, après qu'ils aient longuement parlé du comportement inapproprié de Finn envers Santana et qu'il lui promit de la laisser tranquille.

C'est un mercredi, que Santana attira de nouveau l'attention de Rachel et ce bien malgré elle. Elle paraissait exténuée. Rachel l'avait remarqué dés l'entré de la demoiselle en cours d'histoire, cours qui était le premier qu'elles partageaient ce jour là. Au moment de se rendre au cours suivant, Santana n'avait pas encore quitté son siège et c'est d'un pas non chaland, qu'elle se rendit au cours suivant, sans même essayer d'éviter Rachel qui la suivait de près. Se fut ainsi tout au long de la matinée qui se finissait par le cours de sciences.

Rachel regardait alors sa voisine de table d'un air concerné, mourant d'envie de lui demander comment elle allait. Sentait le regard persistant de la Diva sur elle Santana finit par lui laisser le regard le plus menaçant que son état de fatigue lui permettait.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ya Hobbit ? Prise au dépourvu par le ton mordant de sa camarade Rachel sursauta.

-Rien, juste… Tu parais vraiment fatiguée.

-Woaw, quel sens de l'observation !

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'être désagréable. Lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Bien, tu n'es pas obligée d'être condescendante.

-Je ne suis pas condescendante. J'essaye juste de le montrer attentive. En tant que voisine de classe et potentielle partenaire de Tp de chimie, je me sens concernée par ton état de fatigue. Car corriges moi si je me trompe, mais il a une incidence direct sur tes capacités de réflexion.

-Il a également une incidence sur ma patience et je sens que tu titilles Snix qui va finir par te rendre une petite visite, si tu ne fermes pas cette énorme boite à son qui te sers de bouche.

Rachel se recula effrayée. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de Snix par plus d'une personne. Le fait que Santana l'évoque ne signifiait rien de bon. Brittany disait que Snix était le double maléfique de Santana, qu'elle sortait lorsque celle-ci était vraiment en colère. Selon la blonde lorsque Santana l'invoquait il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Ce personnage n'était peut être que l'une des excentricités de la Latina, mais Rachel n'avait aucune envie de le rencontrer. Elle se retint donc de parler et d'échanger le moindre contact visuelle avec Santana durant leur heure de cours.

Lorsque la cloche sonna libérant enfin, Rachel de cette situation mal alaise, elle se leva rapidement, mais jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa droite, Santana ne bougeait pas. Elle faisait face au mur, son visage était caché par ses longs cheveux. Sa tête reposait sur sa main relevé. Rachel remarqua que la respiration de sa voisine était calme et régulière, elle c'était endormie. Il lui fallut un long moment à la Diva pour décider s'il fallait ou non la réveiller. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, si bien que tous les autres élèves avaient quitté la pièce, pressés de se rendre au réfectoire. Pesant les pour et les contre et surtout évaluant les risques qu'elle prenait en réveillant Santana, Rachel décida qu'il était plus sure pour sa sécurité de la laisser dormir. Elle l'avait après tout menacée quelque minute plus tôt.

Elle quitta donc la salle laissant l'endormie seule. Comme à son habitude, elle retrouva le groupe du Glee club installé à leur table habituelle. Elle s'installa entre Finn et Brittany, embrassant son petit ami avant de commencer à déguster sa salade. A sa grande contrariété, son esprit n'était pas tranquille. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle essaya de repousser ce sentiment de culpabilité, riant aux blagues de Puck, mais il lui sembla que son rire était faux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Rae ? Demanda la blonde à ses côte. Bien sure Brittany l'avait remarqué.

-Bien, je ne suis pas sure. Je crois que j'aurais du faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait.

-Comme lorsque seigneur Tubbington oublie d'éteindre sa cigarette avant de la cacher? Rachel la regard un moment avant d'acquiescer.

-Sans doute pas aussi grave. Je dois y aller, je reviens dés que j'ai fait ce que j'ai à faire. Elle se leva sous le regard surpris de la tablée.

-Où vas-tu bébé ?

-Euh j'ai oublié quelque chose en classe. Elle ne mentait pas vraiment après tout. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de chimie. Elle espérait presque que Santana se soit réveillée, afin qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire. Elle songea qu'elle aurait du en parler à Brittany, la cheerleader aurait été plus approprié pour effectuer cette tache.

Elle retrouva sans grande surprise Santana toujours profondément endormie. Son bras avait finit par céder sous le poids de sa tête, laissant son visage reposer sur la surface lisse du bureau. Rachel se surprit à penser qu'elle était belle, non pas qu'elle ne la trouvait pas habituellement belle, c'était Santana après tout, l'une des plus belle fille du lycée. Mais elle paraissait si paisible lorsqu'elle dormait, qu'on aurait dit une toute autre personne. La diva s'avança prudemment, elle tendit la main hésitant à toucher la jeune fille, la gardant en suspend avant de se rétracter. La toucher n'était certainement pas la meilleur des solutions. Elle soupira, sa devenait ridicule, vraiment, il suffisait de la réveiller.

-Santana, Santana, il faut te réveiller. C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Elle essaya de nouveau, mais toujours rien. Si la sonnerie de fin de cours et le mouvement de toute une classe ne l'avaient pas réveillée, il n'était pas étonnant que les appels de Rachel soient sans effet. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de tendre de nouveau la main. Elle effleura doucement son épaule accompagnant, le geste d'un appel doux. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire sursauter Santana, qui regardait autour d'elle confuse.

-Hey, c'est l'heure du déjeuner, tu t'ais endormie. Expliqua Rachel se reculant un peu, pour ne pas entrée davantage dans l'espace personnel de la demoiselle.

-Oh ! fit simplement Santana avant de regarder sa montre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit l'heure.

-Merde, le prochain cours est dans dix minutes. Elle se leva, ramassant précipitamment ses affaires, calculant le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se rendre à la cafétéria acheter un sandwich. Elle se tourna vers Rachel soudainement embarrassée.

-Je suis désolé Berry, j'ai sans doute empiété sur ton temps de déjeuner. Je ne suis habituellement pas si difficile que sa à réveiller.

-Oh non c'est moi qui suis désolée, j'aurais du le faire plus tôt. Santana la regarda confuse.- Te réveiller ! Précisa alors Rachel.- Je n'étais pas sure que ce soit la bonne chose à faire après le cours. Je t'ai donc laissé dormir, pensant que tu ne voulais pas que j'intervienne, après notre échange de ce matin. Puis je suis revenu sur ma décision, comme tu peux le constater.

-Trop aimable à toi ! rétorqua amèrement Santana, avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

-Santana tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir hésité, ton comportement à mon égare est plutôt hostile.

-Bien merci Berry d'avoir eut l'amabilité de me réveiller. Maintenant si sa ne vous dérange pas princesse, j'aimerais être en mesure de me rendre à la cafétéria pour m'acheter mon déjeuner avant mon cours de sport. Le mélange de paroles soigneusement choisit, prononcer avec tant de dédains et de colères laissa Rachel sans voix.

Elle refusait de se sentir plus coupable. Si Santana ne l'avait pas menacé plus tôt, elle l'aurait sans aucun doute réveillée dés la fin du cours. Cette fille ne subissait que les conséquences de son comportement.

Elle retrouva Finn à la sortie de la cafétéria, il l'attrapa par la taille l'embrassant, elle répondit volontiers à sa démonstration d'affection. Sa faisait du bien de se sentir appréciée. Mais ce bien être fut rapidement remplacer par un sentiment de culpabilité, lorsqu'elle vit Santana bougonner n'étant visiblement pas arrivée à temps pour avoir à manger.

-Euh, Finn il faut que je passe aux toilettes avant les cours. On se retrouve pour Glee.

-Bien sur ! Elle déposa un rapide baisé sur sa joue avant de courir vers son casier, prendre les livres pour son prochain cours et la pomme qu'elle réservait pour son encas de seize heure. Puis elle alla vers les vestiaires, sachant que Santana devait si rendre dans peu de temps, elle attendit patiemment devant. Quand enfin la demoiselle fit son apparition. Rachel marcha droit vers elle, lui donnant la pomme, confuse la plus grande fille se saisit du fruit, trop affamé et épuiser pour trouver une parade au geste.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour ne pas t'avoir réveillée plus tôt. Je te rappelle que tu m'avais menacé. Je ne faisais que répondre à l'une de tes attentes. Donc tu devrais être reconnaissante de mon attention à ton égard.

Elle partit sans attendre de réponse. Santana la regarda incrédule avant de mordre goulument dans la pomme. Elle avait sacrément faim et avait deux heures d'athlétisme devant elle. Cette journée était une chienne. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à passer à travers ces deux heures de sport. Remerciant le fait que ce soit son dernier cours de la journée, elle allait enfin pouvoir rentrer faire une sieste. Juste un quart d'heure la séparait de son lit un tout petit quart d'heure.

-San, hey San ! Elle soupira se tourna vers la pom pom girl blonde qui l'appelait. Elle se retrouva serrée dans les bras puissant de Brittany avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de voir la jeune fille.

-Je ne t'ai pas vue aujourd'hui.

-Bonjour Brit. Elle sortit de l'étreinte souriant à son amie.

-Tiens, se sont les biscuits pour les canards. Elle lui tendit un paquet d'Oréo non entamé. Santana la regarda tout en levant un sourcil.

-Je t'ai vue arrivé en retard ce midi, je me suis dit que tu aurais surement faimµ. Et je sais que Snix aime se montrer quand tu as faim. En je ne veux pas qu'elle effraye le club.

-Le club ?

-Le Glee club, tu te souviens que tu m'as promis de m'accompagner aujourd'hui. Santana ferma les yeux se souvenant de sa maudite promesse. Elle jure qu'il était impossible de dire non à la moue de Brittany.

-Oh B, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée. Je suis vraiment fatiguée et de toute façon ce n'est pas un club pour moi.

-S'il te plait Sanny. Je suis sure que sa va te plaire. Et puis il y aura Rachel.

-Tu cherches des arguments pour me faire venir ou pour me faire fuir ?

Brittany se contenta d'hausser les épaules, avant de lié son petit doigt avec celui de son amie et de la conduire jusqu'à la salle de chorale. C'est en soupirant mais sans lutte que la Latina se laissa guider, tout en grignotant un biscuit.

Elles étaient les dernières à arriver. C'est dans un silence stupéfait que Brittany guida Santana jusqu'au siège à côté du sien. Tous dévisageaient la nouvelle venue qui faisait un travail incroyable en les ignorant. Même Mr Schue était stupéfait.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Satan ?

-Finn ! Protesta Rachel aux paroles de son petit ami.

-J'ai invité San à participer à un de nos cours.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Kurt reculant un peu dans son siège lorsque le regard meurtrier de la Latina se posa sur lui.

-Nous avons besoin de nouveaux membres, n'est ce pas Mr Schue ?

-Oui, oui, de chanteur Brittany. Pas de n'importe qui. Santana leva les yeux au ciel, elle était trop fatiguée pour cette merde. Elle n'était là que pour faire plaisir à Brittany, rien de plus. Si ces perdants ne voulaient pas lui donner une chance, qu'ils aillent au diable.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers le piano, sous le regard suspect du club. Elle s'assit et posa ses doigts sur le clavier.

Les notes coulèrent avec aisance, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que chacun d'eux reconnurent la chanson de Lily Allen La voix de Santana s'éleva, surprenant chacun d'eux mise à part Brittany :

Look inside  
_Regardez à l'intérieur_  
Look inside your tiny mind  
_Regardez à l'intérieur de votre petit esprit_  
Now look a bit harder  
_Maintenant regardez un peu mieux_  
Cause we're so uninspired,  
_Parce que nous sommes si ternes_  
So sick and tired of all the  
_Si lassés de toute_  
Hatred you harbor  
_La haine que vous entretenez_

So you say  
_Donc tu dis_  
It's not okay to be gay  
_Que ce n'est pas acceptable d'être gay ?_  
Well I think you're just evil  
_Bien, je pense que vous représentez juste le mal,_  
You're just some racist who  
_Vous n'êtes que des racistes qui n'êtes même pas dignes_  
Can't tie my laces  
_De nouer mes lacets_  
Your point of view is medieval  
_Votre point de vue est médiéval_

Fuck you (Fuck you)  
_Va te faire foutre (va te faire foutre)_  
Fuck you very, very much  
_va te faire foutre,_  
Cause we hate what you do  
_Parce que nous détestons ce que tu fais,_  
And we hate your whole crew  
_Et nous détestons ta sale bande_  
So please don't stay in touch  
_Alors s'il te plait, ne restons pas en contact_

Fuck you (Fuck You)  
_Va te faire foutre (va te faire foutre)_  
Fuck you very, very much  
_va te faire foutre,_  
Cause your words don't translate  
_Parce que tes paroles sont du vent_  
And it's getting quite late  
_Et qu'il se fait très tard_  
So please don't stay in touch  
_Alors s'il te plait, ne restons pas en contact_

Do you get  
_Prends-tu_  
Do you get a little kick out of  
_Prends-tu ton pied à_  
Being slow minded ?  
_Être retardé ?_  
You want to be like your father  
_Tu veux être comme ton père_  
It's approval your after  
_Assurer tes arrières_  
Well that's not how you find it  
_Bien, se n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras_

Do you  
_Te_  
Do you really enjoy living a  
_Te réjouis-tu de vivre_  
Life that's so hateful ?  
_Une vie qui est si détestable ?_  
Cause there's a hole where  
_Parce qu'il y a un trou où_  
Your soul should be  
_Ton âme devrait être_  
Your losing control of it and  
_Tu en perds le contrôle et_  
It's really distasteful  
_C'est vraiment déplaisant !_

Fuck you (Fuck You)  
_Va te faire foutre (va te faire foutre)_  
Fuck you very, very much  
_va te faire foutre,_  
Cause we hate what you do  
_Parce que nous détestons ce que tu fais,_  
And we hate your whole crew  
_Et nous détestons ta sale bande_  
So please don't stay in touch  
_Alors s'il te plait, ne restons pas en contact_

Elle se tourna vers le groupe, savourant le choc sur chacun de leurs visages. Oui elle avait une voix, une belle voix et elle jouait du piano comme aucun de ces perdants ne pouvaient le faire. Et elle les emmerdait tous pour la sous estimer. Elle profita qu'ils étaient tous un peu abasourdit pour quitter la pièce. Elle avait tenue sa promesse et même davantage.

Elle était au niveau de la sortie lorsqu'une personne l'appela, elle se retourna, pour faire face à Rachel.

-Quoi ? Cria-t-elle de frustration.

-Tu as une très belle voix Santana, je suis sur qu'avec un peu de travail tu ferais des merveilles. Je tiens à te dire au nom du groupe et en temps que capitaine du Glee club, que tu as passé l'audition avec succès.

-Tu es sérieuse là ?

-Bien sure le thème choisit était discutable, mais tu nous as efficacement prouvé tes capacités.

-La chanson choisit était le message que je souhaite passer à ce putain de club, Hobbit. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je fasse partie de cette bande de perdants. Vous avez de la chance que Brittany fait partie de ce club, sinon j'aurais été Lima Heights sur vos faces de pseudos chanteurs boutonneux.

-Mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Santana était partie pour de bon cette fois. Rachel soupira, ils venaient à coup sur de perdre un bon élément. Cette fille était aussi têtue que talentueuse. Elle rejoignit le groupe qui tous commentait la prestation de Santana.

-Alors ? Demanda Mr Schue avec espoir.

-Je dirais qu'elle n'est pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de rejoindre le groupe.

-Mais il nous la faut. Elle a un caractère de merde, mais vous avez entendue sa voix. S'exclama Tina.

-Sanny a toujours aimé chanter.

-Tu pourrais peut être la convaincre. Proposa Brittany.

-Je l'ai convaincu, mais vous pas.

-Brittany a raison, nous avons été hautain et nous l'avons sous estimer sans même lui donner sa chance. C'est à nous de la convaincre de nous rejoindre. Commença Rachel.

-Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée. C'est Santana Lopez. Dit Finn le dégout ponctuant ces mots.

-Oui et c'est une bonne chanteuse et une bonne musicienne, je l'ai déjà entendue jouer avant, elle est douée.

-Nous avons besoin de nouveaux talents pour les régionales. Ajouta Mike.

Après un court débat, ils se mirent d'accords pour tout mettre en œuvre pour convaincre Santana de rejoindre leur groupe. L'opération commencerait dés le lendemain.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci Guest de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur sur l'interprète de la chanson "Fuck you", je l'ai modifier. Et pour répondre à ta question FabPezBerry 78 je compte faire en sorte que leur relation devienne romantique.^^

Je vous remercie de l'intéret que vous portez à cette histoire et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Santana était douée pour passer inaperçue, c'était devenu son sport. Une nécessité pour éviter l'attention non désirée de ces écervelés de joueurs de foot et leurs foutues boissons glacées. Une aptitude appréciée, pour rester aussi loin que possible de Rachel Berry et de son club de chant, qui depuis son passage éclair à l'une de leur réunion, semblaient tous déterminé à lui parler. Ce qui ennuyait profondément la Latina. Elle n'avait jamais voulu faire partie de ce satané club. Son plan était simple, faire plaisir à Brittany en allant à l'une de leur réunion et dire que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas attirer l'attention. Mais son orgueil en avait décidé autrement. Elle se maudissait de lui avoir céder. Schue et son air condescendant, les regards moqueurs et jugeant de tous ces perdants lui avaient fait perdre le contrôle. Elle était compétente en chant et en musique, elle le savait pertinemment. Mais se n'est pas quelque chose dont elle aimait se venter, c'était son plaisir, elle ne voulait pas le partager. Ils pouvaient l'appeler égoïste, elle s'en fichait. Elle ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de s'immiscer dans son quotidien plus qu'ils ne le faisaient au cours de la journée. Sa vie au lycée ressemblait déjà à l'enfer, elle n'allait pas passer une minute de plus que nécessaire avec l'un d'entre eux.

Mais il était difficile d'éviter la diva auto proclamée de ce groupe, étant donné qu'elle partageait presque tout ses cours. Elle pouvait sentir le regard insistant de la jeune fille posé sur elle tout au long de la journée. Sa devenait vraiment gênant et si Rachel avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas l'aborder directement, son comportement ne l'irritait pas moins.

C''est au bout du deuxième jour qu'elle craqua. Elles étaient en sciences, n'en pouvant plus de cette pression silencieuse, Santana fit face à la petite brune.

-Quoi ? Craches ce que tu as à dire et arrête de me fixer comme sa. Car je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas je vais finir par arracher tes yeux de harceleurs.

-Je suis heureuse que tu prennes en considération mon attention à ton égare. Voyant le regard meurtrier que lui donnait sa voisine de classe, elle se hâta d'en venir au sujet voulu.

-Je sais que nous t'avons donné une mauvaise impression au Glee club. Et nous aimerions t'invité au prochain rassemblement que nous avons, afin que nous changions l'image que tu as de nous.

-Non.

-Réfléchis y avant de me donner une réponse, s'il te plait. Je suis consciente que l'accueil donné était mauvais et même disons le vraiment répressible. Mais je sais que tu aimes la musique au moins tout autant que nous le faisons. C'est au nom de cet amour commun, que je te demande d'y réfléchir avant de nous donner une réponse.

Santana resta la regarder un moment impressionnée par la capacité qu'avait Rachel pour parler en paragraphe en un seul souffle. Les mots choisis avaient du sens et aurait put la convaincre en d'autre temps.

-Ecoutes Berry, autant que l'invitation me touche vraiment ! Je me vois obligée de la décliner, au nom de l'amour commun que nous avons. Je suis positive qu'il ne faudrait pas plus d'un quart d'heure en présence de votre putain de groupe, pour que je me mutile les tympans, je ne fait pas dans la médiocrité.

Le visage de Rachel tomba, elle la foudroya du regard, se tournant vers le tableau, l'ignorant le reste du cours. Santana savait qu'elle avait été un peu fort sur l'argument, mais c'était une façon efficace d'arrêter le harcèlement du Glee club à son égare. Elle aurait jamais crut que se soit aussi facile. Elle aurait sans doute du y penser dés le premier jour.

Honnêtement elle aurait aimé faire partie du groupe, faire partie de cette famille. Elle les avait souvent observés, notamment à la cafétéria et lors de leurs représentations publiques. Ils étaient soudés, ils se protégeaient les un les autres. Rien que pour sa, Santana aurait aimé intégrer le groupe. Mais elle savait qu'elle s'y brulerait les ailles. C'était trop risqué, elle avait assez dans son assiette sans en rajouter.

Rachel était furieuse, pire elle était blessée. Santana Lopez les avait appelés médiocres, l'avait appelée médiocre. Elle savait que Lopez n'était pas la plus douce ou la plus gentille des personnes, mais elle la savait franche et son commentaire l'avait blessée plus que de mesure.

Elle fulminait, il était ridicule de se laisser atteindre par les dires de cette fille, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle voulait lui rendre son mal, lui dire une vérité qui la toucherait tout autant qu'elle l'avait fait. C'est ainsi qu'à la fin du cours elle se tourna vers sa voisine et lui dit d'une voix froide.

-Bien je peux donc considérer ton refus catégorique d'intégrer le seul club qui a eut la générosité de bien vouloir t'accueillir ? Santana hocha simplement la tête, pinçant les lèvres.

-J'espère que tu te rends compte que c'était surement ta seule chance de t'intégré et d'être un tant sois peu accepter dans cet établissement. Elle fut étonnée d'entendre Santana rire à sa remarque.

-Aller Hobbit, toi et moi savons que sa n'aurait rien changé. Vous me voulez pour mes compétences rien de plus. Vous les auriez exploitées à votre guise, et après? Cette invitation est intéressée, aucun d'entre vous mise à par Brittany ne voulait me laisser une chance là bas.

-Je le voulais ! Protesta Rachel.

-Seulement pour nourrir ta curiosité. Mais sois honnête, si tu ne m'avais pas surprise au piano, tu m'aurais donné une chance ?

-Oui, bien sure, tout le monde à le droit à une chance.

-Menteuse ! dit amèrement Santana.

-Je…

-Berry, pour le bien de ta bande et pour le mien, laisses tomber ! Santana se leva et quitta la salle, laissant Rachel perplexe. Il n'y avait eut aucune agressivité dans les dernières paroles, aucune mise en garde, juste de la démission.

Lorsqu'elle annonça la nouvelle au club, les réactions étaient diverses, mais toutes allaient dans le sens des dires de Santana. Certains Finn semblaient soulagés que la Latina n'intègre pas le club, d'autres étaient vraiment déçu argumentant sur le fait que Santana avait une voix hors du commun, d'autres encore semblaient peu concernés. C'est à ce moment là, que les paroles de Santana prirent du sens pour Rachel. Pourquoi elle se donnerait du mal pour des personnes qui n'avait pas de considération pour elle ?

Heureusement c'était vendredi et donc le weekend. Prendre un peu de recule lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ses pères lui avaient promis une soirée en famille, ce qui voulait dire, repas végétaliens commandés devant des comédies musicales et romantiques. Elle aimait ce genre de soirée, où rien ne comptait en dehors d'eux trois. Mais ces moments devenaient de plus en plus rares, entre son père médecin et son autre avocat, le travail leur prenaient beaucoup de temps. Aucun d'eux ne manqua à l'appel, bien que Hiram, l'avocat, arriva au milieu de la première comédie musicale.

C'est de nouveau optimiste, qu'elle se rendit au lycée le lundi matin. Ne dérogeant pas à son habitude, elle arriva tôt, les couloirs étaient encore désert, elle alla directement en salle de chant, mais stoppa net son avancer lorsque le son du piano parvint à ses oreilles. Elle regarda par le hublot de la porte, pas surprise de constater que Santana était la pianiste en action.

Rachel hésita à peine, avant d'entrer doucement dans la pièce. Elle s'assit contre le mur, observant l'agilité du doigté de Santana, les mouvements tranquilles de son corps qui correspondaient à la musique. Lorsque le morceau toucha à sa fin, Rachel se leva et applaudit, surprenant Santana.

-Beethoven! J'aime, un peu triste pour une heure si précoce du matin, mais vraiment plaisant à écouter lorsque c'est si bien interprété.

-C'est une habitude que tu as de te faufiler derrière les gens Berry ? Grogna Santana.

-Bien, il se trouve que tu occupes la pièce sur mon créneau horaire. Se défendit-elle.

-Ouai, bien, sa n'arrivera plus. Souffla l'autre fille, tout en se levant. Il était de nouveau là, son air de défaite.

-Non attends ! Je ne voulais pas dire sa comme ça. Tu es bien entendu, la bienvenue à pratiquer ici. Sa ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire, j'aime vraiment t'écouter jouer. Bien sure si sa ne te déranges pas que je sois présente. C'est que, c'est un moment important pour moi le matin. Je pourrais décaler de quelques minutes mon arrivée, si ma présence te dérange vraiment.

Elle vit que Santana pesait ses options, il lui semblait que ce moment de musique était aussi important pour sa camarade que pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas la priver de ça, se serait trop injuste.

-Sa ira, je veux dire, ne changes pas tes horaires pour moi, je m'adapterais.

-Est ce que sa veux dire que j'aurais le plaisir de te voir à l'œuvre tous les jours ? Demanda-t-elle réellement très enthousiaste à l'idée.

-Peut être. Répondit Santana prête à partir, mais elle se retourna au dernier moment.

-Sa ne veux pas dire que je veux faire partie de ton club.

-Je sais.

-Et je ne veux pas que tu en parles aux autres.

-Je n'y comptais pas. A cette réponse la pianiste lui donna un hochement de tête que Rachel interpréta comme un merci, avant de partir pour de bon. Son humeur n'en devenu que meilleure, elle en était presque euphorique. Elle ne prit pas le temps de se demande pourquoi ça avait un tel impact sur elle. Le reste de sa journée se déroula comme à son habitude.

Le lendemain matin, elle se surprit à être réellement exciter à l'idée de rencontrer Santana en salle de musique. Mais à sa grande déception, la jeune fille n'y était pas. Elle voulait lui en glisser un mot lors de leurs cours de Math mais Santana ne si présenta pas non plus. Ce qui commença à réellement inquiété Rachel. Santana fit son apparition qu'à la troisième heure de cours. Elles n'étaient pas côte à côte pour ce cours se qui empêcha Rachel de l'interrogé sur son absence. Elle essaya de l'atteindre à la fin de la classe, mais Santana avait déjà fuit les lieux.

Elle parvint à la trouver juste avant de se rendre au déjeuner, alors qu'elle se lavait les mains aux toilettes.

-Bonjour Santana.

-Hobbit ! Rachel ne releva pas le surnom, trop préoccupé par le visage fatigué de la jeune fille.

-Est-ce que sa va ? Tu étais absente une bonne partie de la matinée, je me suis un peu inquiétée. Si l'attention de Rachel à son égare la surpris, Santana le cacha bien.

-Pas tes affaires. Grogna-t-elle avant de pousser son chemin vers la sortie, mais Rachel la retint par le poignet. Elles étaient seules, une situation qui commençait à devenir récurrente.

-La salle de chorale est souvent vide à cette heure ci. Lui dit-elle avant de lâcher son poignet et de quitter la pièce. Rachel retrouva alors comme toujours son groupe au réfectoire.

-Rachel est ce que tu as vu San aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Brittany d'une voix étrangement calme pour elle.

-Oui, juste avant de venir ici. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, la mine triste de la blonde habituellement pétillante ne la trompait pas. Brittany fouilla dans son sac et en sortie une boite d'Oréo qu'elle tendit à Rachel.

-Tu pourras les lui donner, elle oublie souvent son déjeuner lorsqu'elle est en retard. C'est tout ce que Rachel obtiendrait de la cherrios et elle le savait. Elle quitta le déjeuner un peu plus tôt et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle était devant la salle de chorale.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la musique qui si échappait, elle poussa la porte et fit face à Santana installée au piano. Elle ne voulait pas la surprendre, elle voulait lui laisser le choix et à son grand étonnement Santana n'arrêta pas de jouer. Elle commença un air que Rachel reconnue aussitôt. Titanium, elle resta tout d'abord contemplative, jusqu'à ce que d'un signe de tête Santana l'invite à ce joindre à elle. Elle prit volontiers l'invitation et se mit à chanter le premier couplet, le sourire que Santana lui donna faillit lui couper le souffle. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsque la voix de Santana s'éleva avec la sienne lors du refrain. Dieu qu'elle avait une belle voix et la combinaison de leur voix était d'une telle puissance, d'une telle harmonie qu'elle donnait des frissons dans tout le corps de la diva. Les yeux de Santana étaient plantés dans les siens, il y aurait put avoir tout une foule autours d'elles, qu'elle n'en aurait pas eut conscience. Se fut jusqu'à ce qu'une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien les interrompe.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? exigea Finn en se mettant entre Santana et Rachel, tirant le corps de la petite demoiselle derrière lui.

-Finn qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle furieuse.

-Ce que je fais ? Qu'est ce que tu fais. Tu quitte le repas pour te glisser dans la salle de chant avec elle, c'est quoi ce bordel Rachel ? Tempêta-t-il.

-Hey, ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Santana c'était levée.

-Toi mêles toi de tes affaires et reste loin de ma copine.

-Woaw Finnocence ! Pas besoin de pisser sur la jambe de Berry pour marquer ton territoire. C'est une grande fille !

-Finn, nous ne faisions que chanter. La coupa Rachel sentant que sa n'allait pas du tout dans le bon sens. Elle le tira vers elle reliant ses lèvres à celles de son copain, le distrayant assez, pour qu'elle fasse signe à Santana de quitter la pièce. A contre cœur la Latina recula sortant de là, mais pas sans jeter un dernier regard dégouté au couple. Rachel rompis le baiser dés que Santana n'était plus en vue.

-Rach, je veux vraiment que tu face attention avec elle.

-Finn, je ne faisais que profiter de ses compétences artistiques. Elle se châtia mentalement pour ces paroles.

-Restes loin d'elle. Lui recommanda-t-il avant de la laisser se rendre en classe.

Elle y retrouva Santana, s'asseyant à ses côtés elle lui donna la boite de biscuits.

-C'est un don de Brittany, c'est pour sa que j'étais venue t e rencontrer en premier lieu dans la salle de chorale. Santana s'empara des biscuits avec un grand sourire, ouvrant sans plus attendre la boite, tendis que leur professeur d'histoire fit son entrée.

-Merci, d'avoir essayer de prendre ma défense tout à l'heure.

-Tout ce que je peux pour contrarier le chérubin géant ! dit-elle d'un ton narquois. Elle était certainement couchée mais Rachel n'appuya pas ce point, elle tourna son attention vers le cours d'histoire.

-Bien jeune gens, voici venu le temps du projet collectif, du dossier le plus important de l'année. Par paire vous aller répondre à un problème historique. Je ...

« Oh non ! » cria mentalement Rachel, elle voyait où cela allait mener. Elle avait changé de place pour donner la boite à Santana, elle avait creuser sa propre tombe.

-Votre voisin de table sera votre partenaire pour le prochain trimestre. Vous aller piocher un sujet et y travailler ensemble.

Santana du réprimé son rire en voyant la mine horrifiée de Rachel. Sa journée devenait de mieux en mieux. Et son trimestre était prometteur.


	4. Chapter 4

Le cauchemar de Rachel s'intensifia lorsque le professeur de littérature annonça à la classe qu'il s'associait au projet de leur professeur d'histoire. Il y avait bien trop de conséquences à ce projet. Deux de ses matières principales reposaient sur ce projet, sa relation avec finn allait sans aucun doute en pâtir, sans compter qu'elle allait devoir travailler avec Santana Lopez.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se sortir de cette situation. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Santana l'appeler. Elle se rendit à la salle de chant où comme à leur habitudes les filles se retrouvaient à leur pause de l'après midi.

-Rachel, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'exclama Tina en voyant son amie pale comme un linge. Toutes se tournèrent vers elle, curieuse.

-Il faut que je trouve une solution. Sa ne peut pas ce passer. C'est trop important et Finn. Il va avoir une attaque lorsqu'il va l'apprendre.

-Woaw, Berry, calmes toi et expliques nous ce qui t'arrive.

-Je me suis installée à côté de Santana en classe pour lui remettre les biscuits de Brittany. Et c'est le jour où les professeurs d'Histoire et de Littérature ont décidé de nous mettre en binôme pour le projet du semestre. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises. Ses amies la regardèrent toutes avec compassion mise à par Brittany qui affichait un radieux sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Mercedes tout en frottant le dos de sa consœur.

-J'en ai aucune idée. Finn va être au delà de furieux.

-Bien moi je trouve que c'est une excellente chose. Je suis sure que Santana est très heureuse de t'avoir comme partenaire.

-Tu m'étonnes, elle va profiter de ton travail et en tirer bénéfice. Tu devrais aller te plaindre au professeur et leur demander de te mettre avec une autre personne.

-Je doute qu'elle face quelque chose de la sorte Quinn. Qu'en bien même c'était le cas, je ne pense pas qu'il soit bienvenu de dénigrer l'une de mes camarades devant un professeur.

Brittany secoua doucement la tête.

-Il te dirait que tu te trompes. Aux regards interrogateurs que lui donnaient ses amies, elle précisa.

-Le professeur, San est très intelligente. Alors que la plupart d'entre elles prirent sa comme l'une des déclarations décalée de Brittany, Rachel devina que son amie disait vrai. Mais cette nouvelle information ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiété de sa situation.

Santana, ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Bien sure que Berry ne voudrait pas d'elle comme binôme. Elle aurait du se douter que l'air fermer de la jeune fille n'était pas seulement du à la surprise de se retrouver avec elle sur un projet scolaire. Elle avait compris que la diva avait été choquée et sans doute un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver avec elle. Mais elle ne c'était vraiment pas attendu à une telle réaction dramatique.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et quitta sa place près de la porte, ne voulant en aucun cas être vu. Sa journée avait été assez éprouvante comme ça.

Rachel ne parla pas de sa situation à Finn, elle préférait attendre de voir si elle pouvait régler le problème. Et elle espérait pour cela trouver la Latina dans la salle de chant le lendemain matin. Elle voulait lui parler, voir ce que sa camarade envisageait et la prévenir qu'elle allait demander à être affectée à une autre personne, pour leur bien commun. Mais comme la veille, elle trouva la pièce vide. En cours, Santana l'ignora, préférant porter toute son attention sur ses notes ou ses mains. Il était rare que la jeune fille soit aussi fermée.

Le cours d'histoire arriva trop vite au gout de Santana, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter indéfiniment sa collègue. Elle s'installa la première sur le bureau, elle pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Rachel hésiter à la rejoindre. Santana ne leva pas les yeux, elle attendit.

Rachel était vraiment mal à l'aise, elle vit leur professeur entrer, elle alla à sa rencontre décidant que c'était le moment pour lui demander de changer de binôme.

-Puis je vous aider Mademoiselle Berry ? Demanda Monsieur Homes.

-Bien c'est au sujet du projet. J'aimerai savoir si les binômes sont figés ou s'il y a possibilité d'en changer Monsieur. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, cherchant sur sa liste avec qui elle était.

-Vous avez un problème avec Mademoiselle Lopez ?

Rachel se déplaça maladroitement d'un pied à l'autre.

-C'est qu'en temps normal, je ne suis pas à cette place et je travaille avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Monsieur Homes regarda Rachel, puis Santana qui avait levé la tête en entendant la requête de la diva. Elle essayait au mieux de garder une expression stoïque, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de traitement. Sa ne faisait pas moins mal, au contraire, surtout venant de quelqu'un comme Rachel. Mais elle se devait de garder la tête haute.

-Est-ce que c'est bien avec vous Miss Lopez ? Elle haussa les épaules. Le professeur semblait ennuyé.

-Bien comme la requête vient de votre camarade et que vous êtes un nombre impair, je vous laisse choisir entre travailler avec Thomas Green ou seule. Sachant que j'aiderais davantage la personne seule.

Rachel ferma les yeux, incapable de faire face à Santana, elle attendit la sentence patiemment.

-Je travaillerais seule monsieur, je ne voudrais pas bouleverser davantage l'organisation de votre classe. Votre aide ne me sera pas utile, j'ai déjà choisit mon thème et élaborer une trame.

-Bien Mademoiselle Berry, vous pouvez maintenant prendre place auprès de votre nouveau binôme.

-Merci Monsieur.

Elle se retourna, regardant en direction de Santana, voulant la remercier, mais la jeune fille avait la tête baissée. Elle avait entendu l'amertume dans la voix de la demoiselle, elle savait qu'elle l'avait inévitablement blessée. Mais elle faisait cela pour leurs biens mutuels. Finn aurait été intraitable avec Santana, si elles avaient été ensemble sur ce projet. C'est ce qu'elle se répéta encore et encore. Comme pour s'en convaincre. Elle s'installa auprès de Thomas, c'était un gars sympa mais pas le plus brillant du lot. Rachel savait qu'elle allait surement devoir faire le plus gros du travail. Elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'au moment travaillé sur leur sujet, Thomas la regarda d'un air absent.

-Je devine que tu n'as pas d'idée.

-Non, Monsieur Homes devait m'aider. Elle soupira. Elle aurait peut être dut rester avec Santana au final. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de la demoiselle, qui demandait au professeur si elle pouvait quitter la classe, étant donner qu'elle avait déjà son thème et un début de recherche. Sa demande lui fut accordée.

Rachel regarda Santana quitter aussi vite qu'elle le put les lieux. Elle se demandait si elle allait jouer du piano. Elle se souvint alors que la salle de musique était prise à cette heure. Peut être allait elle sortir prendre l'air. Elle soupira se châtiant elle-même. Quoi que Santana fasse, c'était pour oublier le couteau qu'elle lui avait planté dans le dos. Car plus elle y pensait, plus elle se rappelait l'air heureux qu'avait affiché sa camarade à l'idée de travailler avec elle.

Brittany n'avait jamais été aussi en colère de toute sa vie. Elle arpenta les couloirs sous les regards effarés des autres écoliers, la douce et heureuse Brittany était en un tour de passe-passe devenu la personne la plus effrayante de l'école. Elle trouva sa cible se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Elle la suivit, bloqua la porte afin que personne ne les déranges, avant de se tourner vers une Rachel très surprise.

-Brittany, quelque chose ne va pas ? La blonde s'avança vers elle, la faisant reculer, jusqu'à être dos au mur.

-Tu es une idiote. Je n'aurais jamais cru sa de toi. De Quinn, ou Mercedes, oui mais pas de toi. De quel droit rejettes-tu Santana ? Elle est plus intelligente que tu ne le seras jamais, elle est brillante même. Elle n'aurait pas profité de toi.

-Brittany, je…

-Non, je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses. Je pensais que tu étais mieux que ça. Elle m'avait dit que tu le ferais et je ne l'ai pas cru. Je t'ai défendu. Je lui ai dis, je lui ai promis que tu ne la laisserais pas. Tu m'as fais mentir à ma meilleure amie. Et je sais qu'elle voulait me croire, parce que sinon elle n'aurait pas passé la dernière heure à pleurer toutes les larmes qu'elle avait à cause de ça.

Les larmes qu'elle avait essayé de retenir depuis l'histoire coulaient maintenant librement.

-J'ai eu peur. Finn… Il n'aurait pas compris… Il m'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt de ne pas m'approcher d'elle…Je suis vraiment désolée… Je te le jure… Mais j'ai eu peur.

Brittany secoua la tête.

-Je te croyais plus courageuse que ça ! Je ne veux plus te parler Rachel. Sur ces mots elle se retourna et sortit, laissant Rachel sanglotant.

Santana avait quitté l'école, pour le reste de la journée, elle ne voulait pas croiser Rachel ou qui que se soit de sa sphère d'amis. Elle voulait digérer l'affaire. Brittany l'avait réconfortée au mieux et elle était reconnaissante pour cela. Mais sa n'avait pas été tout à fait suffisant. Elle s'arrêta devant le magasin de Steven. C'était un vendeur d'instrument de musique, son magasin était à un quart d'heure de chez elle. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle si arrête pour jouer un morceau. L'homme appréciait son talent et la laissait pratiquer lorsqu'il n'avait pas trop de monde.

-Hey chica, ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas trainé tes mains sur mes claviers.

-Salut Steven.

-Comment sa va chez toi ? Demanda-t-il véritablement concerné. Elle lui offrit un faible sourire en réponse.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en pointant le piano à queue au fond de la boutique.

-Fais-toi plaisir, je l'ai reçu il y a deux semaines, c'est un bon.

Elle lui sourit reconnaissante avant de s'installer, elle avait un peu de temps devant elle. Elle allait en profité pleinement en se nourrissant de musique. Steven la regarda faire, il avait beau connaitre le talent de l'adolescente, il était à chaque fois émerveillé.

La journée de Rachel avait tourné au cauchemar. Après sa confrontation avec Brittany, Finn l'interrogea qu'en à la raison de son bouleversement. Elle dut lui donner les grandes lignes, Finn bien sure ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal, ce qui les amena à se disputer. C'est épuisé et à bout de nerf qu'elle rentra chez elle, s'enfermant dans sa chambre, refusant de descendre pour manger. Ces pères étaient inquiets, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi. Ils montèrent tous les deux auprès de leur fille, Ils la trouvèrent en larmes sur son lit.

-Oh, ma chérie ! Commença Hiram en s'installant d'un côté du lit, tandis que son mari alla de l'autre côté, entourant leur fille au mieux.

-Dis-nous ce qui te contrarie ainsi.

-Je suis une personne horrible.

-Quoi ? Cria presque Hiram choqué.

-Je suis horrible, j'ai blessé cette fille et maintenant Brittany ne veut plus me parler. Et j'ai voulu m'excuser, mais Santana n'était nulle part en vu. Et Finn, il a agit comme un idiot. Tout est de ma faute.

-Je suis sure que se n'est pas aussi grave qu'il n'y parait, mon cœur. Tenta de la réconforter Leroy.

-C'est pire. Leroy ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel au côté dramatique de leur fille, tandis que Hiram resta un moment silencieux.

-Bien commence par le début, on va essayer de rationnaliser tout sa. Finit-il par proposer. Et elle le fit, elle leur raconta l'intégralité de l'histoire. Aucun de ses pères ne la jugea, ils l'aidèrent à trouver une solution. Ils ont tous convenu que des excuses s'imposaient à l'intension de Santana.

C'est donc dans ce seul but que Rachel chercha Santana le lendemain. Elle fut très étonnée de la trouver en salle de musique. La Latina sursauta en l'entendant entrer. Elle allait ramasser ses affaires lorsque Rachel l'arrêta.

-Attends s'il te plait. Je te dois des excuses Santana.

-Pas la peine. Ronchonna la jeune fille sans lever les yeux du sol.

-Oh contraire. Je suis une idiote. Je me suis conduite comme une imbécile et je veux que tu saches combien je m'en veux. Elle fit une pause cherchant un signe lui indiquant que Santana était à l'écoute. Son manque de fuite lui suffit.

-Je me suis dis que c'était pour le mieux, que Finn ne te laisserait pas tranquille. Mais j'ai eu tord. Je me mentais. En vérité j'ai eu peur. C'est stupide je le sais. Mais je me suis dit, que tu ne voudrais pas travailler avec moi et que même si tu le voulais, tu n'aurais pas été en mesure de me supporter longtemps. Et j'ai eu peur du regard des autres. Ce qui est ridicule, j'en suis plus que consciente. Je l'ai regretté dès l'instant où tu as répondu à Monsieur Homes. Et Brittany a largement mit en lumière, le fait de ma stupidité et de ma méchanceté envers toi. Je suis tellement, tellement, navrée. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. J'en ai parlé à mes pères qui mon dit que je devrais peut être songer à te faire une faveur. Comme une offrande de paix. J'ai pensé que je pourrais te laisser la salle de chant pendant un mois. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonné pour cela, je voulais juste que tu saches combien je le regrettai.

Santana la regardait avec de grands yeux.

-Tu en as parlé à tes parents ? Rachel hocha la tête.

-Un mois entier ? Rachel hocha de nouveau la tête. Santana savait combien ces temps d'entrainement étaient importants pour la diva. Elle l'avait vraiment blessée la veille, mais c'était encore la première fois que quelqu'un s'excusait auprès d'elle. Elle pouvait dire que ses actions avaient rongés la demoiselle. Son visage d'habitude lumineux et frais, était terne et des cernes commençaient à apparaitre sous ses yeux.

C'était un peu surréaliste pour elle de penser que Rachel Berry avait eu des remords à son égard.

-Ok, je prends la salle. Sa réponse lui valut un faible sourire.

-Mais je t'en veux encore.

-Je sais, je m'en veux aussi.

-Tu as de quoi ! Crois moi j'aurais été un bien meilleur binôme que Green.

-Oui, j'en suis sure. Je n'ai que le revers de la médaille. Santana hocha la tête, souriant légèrement, avant de quitter la pièce.

Rachel soupira de soulagement, elle avait encore beaucoup à faire. Mais elle allait se racheter, elle se l'était promis. Avant la fin de l'année scolaire elle serait amie avec Santana Lopez. Et de ce fait son meilleur soutient au sein de cette école.


End file.
